More Then What We Thought
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Azumi finds herself being stalked by a certain tiara wearing prince, who desides to kidnap her. Will she ever make it home again? Or will she find more in the Varia then her real home? Belphegor X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Hyena Chan: I'm only gonna say this once I dont own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters just my own OCs **newly edited**  
**  
"Anyone care to go clubbing?" Daisuke asks Kevin and me as soon as he walked throw the door from shopping. These two were my roommates. Kevin the quiet one who loved to cuddle and Daisuke the loud one who loves having fun. The two were a really strange couple but like they say opposites attract. Either way I love them both to death. Daisuke and me have been best friends since we were young, I was there when he told his parents that he wasn't straight and let me tell you something, its true what they say about even the most loving parents freak out when there kid tells them that.

Daisuke and me grew up in Kyoto, Japan together always doing everything together. That's how come were roommates right now. I know I couldn't last with out him. I was the one who introduced him to Kenny. Kenny came from the united States to one of the collages, that's how I met him. We shared a class together but I don't remember which. Now you wouldn't be able to tell that Kevin was gay but Daisuke just hearing his voice you knew. The two have been together for 3 or so years and I couldn't be happier for them.

They were both there after my HUGE break up. I had been dating this guy for 6 years straight and he left me for money. His grandma died and left it all to him so he just up and left didn't even tell me in person. That's why I refuse to go out or even befriend any guy....unless there gay of cause then there my best friends.

"What ya think Kenny?" I asked him looking over from my place on our couch. He was laying on the arm rest, he only shrugged. "I guess that's a yes" I got up going into my room to get ready since I knew we'd be out late. I did the usual stuff I do to get ready shower, clean close, make up, and accessories. Leaving my room knowing that I'd have to wait for a certain someone to get ready. Daisuke always takes twice as long as me to get ready. I sat down back on the couch to check my messages on my cell. Of course my mom texted me, and of course Daisuke when he was at the store but the last number I didn't recognize. It was strange too just a bunch of numbers and letters.

**123432443Im2938048-230wa9907t0c88484hin88gyo989787u**

"Strange" I said out loud not knowing that Kenny entered the room. He sat next to me looking at my cell seeing the message.

"Who's watching you?" he asked seeing the message and not the numbers. Damn him and his big brain and seeing that. "who's that from?" I shrugged closing my phone. Daisuke finally came out of his and Kevin's room smiling huge.

"Shall we go you two?" he asks giving us both a hand so he could pull us up. Kevin sighed fallowing after his hyper lover. How the two got along amazed and shocked me. I fallowed after them both as Daisuke lead me to his favorite club only to find it had been shut down and closed for good. The look on his face made my heart break but his smile never faded as he recovered and lead us to a different one.

"That's ok I heard about this other club that's supposed to be really good." I smiled weakly knowing that he really was sad about it but he just wouldn't cry in front of me. He lead us to the address seeing that it was packed. "Now then don't get lost Azumi. We don't want you being stolen now" I glare at him before heading to the stage to see who was performing. Some random people playing some songs, some I knew and some I didn't. After awhile and a few guys hitting on me I headed to the bar area to get some pop when my cell phone rang. Flipping it opened I read the strange message.

**23423ili41908k9e009ho-8w0yo98uda0nce9-8098967986877**

"Huh?" I didn't quiet get what it said at first but then I did" like how...I. dance?" so who ever it is watching me know? I gulped looking around no one seemed to be watching me. Kevin came over seeing my face knowing that something was up.

"What is it?" he asked concernedly. I snapped out of it smiling and shaking my head. "You sure?" I nodded.

"Yeah its nothing just thinking" I lied smiling. Whoever it was wasn't gonna ruin my night. Then the song that I was obsessing over at the moment started up. I couldn't help but dance around with Daisuke and Kenny. I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it, always having the feeling that someone was watching me. Finally the sun started to come up and that was our sign to get home. I headed outside to wait for the two to come hoping nothing bad would happen, and with my luck nothing did. The two joined me and we all headed home together to go to bed coz damn was I beat. I crawled into bed my bed happily feeling how comfy my bed was. I always missed it when we did stuff like this. The night is always longer when your awake. Slowly I drifted off to sleep thinking about today and the strange messages knowing we'd be going back tomorrow to the same club being the week end and all.

~~~***~*~someone else's point of view~~~~~******~*~*~*~**~

Ushishishi a lone figure laughs to himself. He had just sent the girl, he had been watching at the club, a message. It had taken him all night to get her number but it was fun getting it. He knew he shouldn't be messing around right now he was sent to Japan for a mission not to goof off.

"Oh well" he said to himself watching as the girl read the message. He was sitting on a roof top with his partner on this mission. what a simple mission it was, something that could have been done by someone else, but then he didn't mind he got to kill someone. He wasn't sure who yet but he'd figure it eventually, just as soon as he could focus on the mission. This wasn't normal for him to fall for a girl so easily but there was something different about this one that he just couldn't put his finger on it....or rather in her. Oh that made his usual happy smile turn to a sick twisted smirk. He was imaging her tied down to his bed handcuffed gagged and bleeding. Just imagining her blood was enough to get his blood pumping. His little partner looked over at him confused. He didn't understand why the infamous prince the reaper was stoking this girl nor did he really want to know why knowing his partner well enough to know that has insane.

He smirked as his little partner left him alone to watch the girl alone. He noticed her other roommate enter the room and started talking to the two sitting on the couch. They were going clubbing he knew it. Her and her roommates did this often enough so it wasn't anything new to him. He followed them to there usual club only to see it closed. But the loud mouth boy simply lead them to a different club where he easily got in and watch the girl danced. He had to stop himself from going up to her and dancing. He adjusted his tiara smiling all the while even though he was getting hit on just as she was. That made him mad seeing people trying to get his newest toy.

"Ushishishi that's not fair" he said out loud to know one. She was more then just the next toy. Now all he had to do is abduct her and leave, he sent her another message this time she didn't say anything to either guy, Easier said then done. She went towards the stage hearing a band. She instantly started dancing with her roommates. How lucky those two were. After the song she stopped looking over to him. He smirked inward starting at the stage. At least she noticed him. The night finally ended and she headed outside waiting for her friends. His chance to steal her. But just as he was about to his partner appeared taking him away. "Ushishishi your lucky day my princess" he mumbled out loud before fallowing the baby off. He knew the perfect way to get her to talk to him because there was no way a prince would start a conversation with anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next after noon thinking about my night. Insane how many people were in one place at the same time. All dressed differently different hair different everything. I don't know I just couldn't put my head around everything. The one thing that struck me as odd was the guy I seen wearing a tiara. He had to be gay right? He had blonde hair, a tiara, and was wearing nice clothing so he had to be. Putting that out of my head I got up taking a shower. I felt so nasty I thought I'd puke staying in these clothes any longer. I stayed in the shower for a good half hour before I got out getting dressed again in clean clothes. I must have beaten Daisuke and Kenny awake because no one was up yet. So I started making all some food, eating some when it was done. "how boring" I said out loud. I just wasn't used to being the only one up yet I guess. The hours pass and its time we get to go out again. I was so very happy not to have gotten any messages today but sadly as I headed out with them I got one.

**398iho5p31485ey934oul75l874bea9873t459th83e7459cl843u7b59i7ha34ve59tosh78ow4yo395uso42me57thin943g79834**

I gulped. Something as in good right nothing bad. I stared off into space getting nervous that something bad was gonna happen to me or one of the guys.

"We should go to a different club guys." I said trying to sound normally.

"Why we just started going to this one! I love it here!" Daisuke said caring a huge smile. Damn if that boy wasn't gay I'd probably have raped him by now. My ring tone for messages went off again. I open my phone reading it.

**389i174598750909wo3u09ldn87t23dot485hat74s35om73et4h75ing1-ba1-8d13mig94ht187hap-8pe74n5toy86328ou57r874fri5e7n3d8s65**

I gulped again shaking my head. "Never mind guys, for get I said anything" I mumbled out before heading it. Kenny knew something was up by my change of heart. But Daisuke was to hyper to even notice. I clung to both them like glue as we walked in. Who ever was texting me was definitely watching me know since they knew I wanted to go to a different club. As the night went by I began to relax a bit forgetting that anyone was stalking me. Again I see strange looking people, and again I see tiara boy staring at the stage not dancing or anything just staring at the stage, I think anyways I cant see his eyes. He had a huge smile on his face much like Daisuke's. my attention turns to the stage as well as the club owner gets on stage. I met him the other night. He was nice I guess, he lets us in free thanks to Daisuke and his constant flirting. Kenny didn't mind to much seeing as how we get in free instead of paying the 50 dollar entrance fee. Yeah kind of spendy but it was a amazing club.

"Tonight were having a different group play. The old band recently had a accident and wont be back. So here they are….." he points to the tiara boy who walks up on stage smiling fallowed by other guys. Yup he was gay alright. "What do you guys call yourselves?" tiara boy just smiled grabbing the mic from him. A long hair boy grabbed a guitar and a baby went to the drums and a weird guy took the bass. I got closer to the stage as they started. I couldn't believe it they were playing my favorite song. The tiara boy was staring at me….I think.

Again I couldn't tell not being able to see his damn eyes. As I watched them play he offered me his hand wanting me to go on stage with them. I was shocked and didn't know what to do till Daisuke pushed me forwards and I got pulled onto stage with the tiara boy singing. He wasn't half bad either.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*tiara boy's pov~*~*~*~*~*  
I smirked seeing them all head out to the club. I couldn't help buy message her. She read it and wanted to go to a different club, I guess kinda scared something bad would happen. Ushishishi. What a smart girl to bad I heard and sent her another one warning her not too. I fallowed her in smirking. Tonight was gonna be fun. I could feel her gaze on me after some time of staring she looked away. And the club owner started introducing us, as in my plan to get her to talk to me. I headed up on stage smiling after all it's a prince's place to be the center of attention. As we started I just couldn't help but stare at her and before I knew what I was doing I had her on stage with me….ushishishi.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Azumi's pov~*~**~~**~*~*  
I didn't know what to do when this guy got me on stage so he basically took control and we ended up dancing together which was really strange seeing as how everyone was watching him and I. It was fun I guess till they stopped playing and started a new song so I tried to get off stage but he pulled me back on still holding a smile. I didn't smile back I could feel myself starting to blush and I don't even know why. This guy had to be gay didn't he. We both danced a little more till they stopped playing and before long I found myself wandering over to the bar area since the tiara guy let me go. I got another message, I knew it was from the stalker but I still open and read it.

**78th68a76t5wa98s7fu03n25-an8d109h739o86t74518!!0687456**

I raised an eyebrow thinking to myself who is this person. I was really starting to get weird. What if they started fallowing her home.

**4wh9y857do3nty247o5u348an5s7w3453er9874m5e87859345-2-**

I could have smacked myself I could have been sending them messages back telling them to get lost. How stupid I felt I answered him back ~Get lost I'm not interested~ I sent it and a ring tone went off next to me. I jumped turning to look seeing it was tiara boy sitting next to me smiling. "Ahh hi?" I said kinda confused. Was he the one stalking me? He laughed this really weird laugh.  
"Ushishishi that was kinda fun" he said still smiling at me. I nodded slowly getting up from my seat. Instantly Daisuke and Kenny popped out of no where joining me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is he bothering you Azumi?" Kenny asks standing in front of you protectively, glaring at the tiara boy making me feel safe but sad all at once.

"Azumi? that's your name?" tiara boy asks standing up. I nodded trying to avoid his eyes that were on my every movement. "you want to know my name?" he had a strange smile on his face that freaked you out. I shook my head no turning away.

"Your Belphegor better know as prince the reaper" Daisuke said is usual happy demeanor gone and now a much more hostel Daisuke stood before me. I didn't like this one bit I knew something was wrong by his sudden change of attitude.

"Why are you here?" the tiara boy's smile only grew as he stepped around so he could face me. How I wished I had stayed home.

"I'm here to collect the money you owe the Varia" he said reaching out for me but Kenny slapped his hand away glaring, but that didn't break the tiara boy's smile. He just pulled his hands back with a ushishishi laugh. That was really starting to freak me out.

"Do you have our money?" tiara boy asks turning his attention to the two guys. Why hadn't either of them told me that they were in need of money? Now they were in deep and in trouble. Daisuke looked away from him just as Kenny did. Great they didn't and from what I heard what happens in this situation its bad.

"Well then how are we gonna make up the difference?" he smirks looking back at you. His smile turns to one that shows his teeth. "Give me the girl and were even"

"I'd rather die then go with you! You freak!" I growl glaring. God I hate men "Besides I'm not friends with straight guys only gay" the tiara boys smile vanished but quickly real appeared. I'm really wishing that things don't turn ugly.

"Ushishishi then come with me" he said offering you his hand "we'll be great friends" this time I slap his hand away but he grabs me pulling me into his chest holding me tight. "The boss says you have three months to get the money or else someone might not make it back" he held a little knife thing to my throat. And with that he lead me out of the club to a car waiting outside. He put me in the passenger seat and speed off. Just my luck abducted by a crazy guy. "Don't worry princess nothing bad will happen to you…..yet ushishishi" he said smiling at me. That laugh was really getting to me.

"Don't talk to me" I growl not even looking at him. "I cant stand men" I knew he was staring at me but I refused to even look his way.

"Oh princess relax I wont hurt you. it's the other guys you'll have to worry about" he said turning sharply making me fall onto his lap. Damn I wish I had buckled up. He just smiled down at me as I stared up at him. But again he turned a corner and I almost flew out of the car " Hold on ushishishi" I swear if he does that annoying laugh of his I'm gonna kill him. The car ride seemed like hours but I guess it was only 20 minutes. Funny how time stops when your annoyed. He lead me into a building where I met different guys, oh boy, one looked like a girl, one was huge with umbrellas, the boss guy, a baby, and then the last one was gay so I cant say anything bad about him. Him and I probably will be come friends quickly. So as soon as everyone was leaving I watched which way he went and headed after him but of course the crazy guy fallowed me "Where you going?" I just tried to ignore him but he stopped me "I asked you a question now answer your prince"

"My prince? As if" so I'm not really the nicest person oh well. What kinda guy has the nerve to call himself a prince let alone mine. "I hate men, I hate men, I hate men, I hate men"

"Why?" he asked I bet he wants to push my buttons till I snap but I wasn't gonna let him win this game. I stopped seeing the gay boy what was his name…umm…L something…Lussuria! that's it! "So rude to a prince" he said I guess I forgot to yell at him or something. I stopped looking straight at him.

"Your not a freaking prince!" I growled pointing at him. He wasn't looking at me but someone behind me. I turn seeing Lussuria standing there. I didn't want to tackle him like I do Daisuke and Kenny so I just stood there.  
"Actually he is" Lussuria said smiling and walking past me putting his arm around Belphegor. He was a prince??? And gay?? Oh wow I have to be nice to him then don't I? "And a genius" how perfect so he was royalty and a smarty pants. No wonder I don't get along with him.. But then I've only known him for 25 minutes maybe he was just this way cause I was new or something. Which reminded me he said nothing bad would happen to me as long as Kenny and Daisuke got this Varia there money. Who exactly were the Varia? And was I in trouble? Questions I probably shouldn't ask so I wont.

"So you two are??? Together?" I asked pointing to the two. Belphegor just smiled but the other guy Lussuria looked at him strangely. "Eh its none of my business" I brushed it off at that.

"Bel the boss wants to talk with you" Lussuria said pointing to a room I assumed the boss was in. I don't remember what his name was but oh well.

"You wait right here" Bel said smiling. "or you might not like the way I find you ushishishi." Grrrr he did that laugh….I guess It was starting to grow on me. He knocked on the door before entering leaving me with Lussuria.

"Hi! I'm Azumi" I said cheerfully to Lussuria who looked as if he could care less. "So umm where you going?" I asked seeing him waking off. He stopped looking back at me. 


	4. Chapter 4

"My room does it matter?" Ok this guy is really starting to irritate me. "If your smart you wont move, Bel isn't exactly the right guy play games with"

"I'm not his toy I can go where ever I please and he cant stop me" I growled out. I flipped my hood up. I don't know why but I liked cat ears with everything I wear. Hats, hoods, just plain ears even. It might be coz I love cats but who knows I've never even had a cat. Kenny was allergic so that basically meant I'd have to move out if I want one or just enjoy everyone else's and stay with my best friends. The chose is obvious.

"Actually you kinda are" Lussuria said strangely kinda happy, amused, but still kinda a warning. "He was supposed to kill you and those guys you were with…. Strange really Bel's not one to take captives." he had his finger on his chin tapping it. So he's not gay? Does he plan on…raping me?0.o oh great how come I got drug into this. Before I could ask any question my stomach started to growl. I blushed looking down at it. I haven't eaten all day and now it was dark and bed time. I heard Lussuria sigh before turning.

"Follow me" he said. I looked up at him confused. Hadn't he just told me not to move, now he wants me to fallow him, this guy sure is strange but I did as I was told and fallowed him as he lead me into a kitchen. "I hope you know how to cook for yourself" he said leaning on a counter. I nodded going into the cupboards and fridge. My paradise. I love to cook and eat I'm not that bad of a cook either he he.

"Would you like me to make you some too?" I asked sweetly turning to look at him with my arms full of stuff. I was planning on making Tempera. I know a strange meal for so late but I like it and it wasn't so hard to make. They had shrimp, crabs, and all kinds of vegetables so it should be a piece of cake, I just have to find batter mix and I'm set. I found the flour in no time and started cutting stuff up and what not. This wasn't a difficult meal to make for me, Daisuki taught me how when we were younger. It was always one of my favorite meals too. I made the batter next. I mixed the flour up with some spices and a little water. I mixed the food in with that and started frying it all. I hadn't even noticed that others had walked in and were talking. I got caught up in cooking I guess.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ Belphegor exited the bosses room after being yelled at for not fallowing the mission right but he didn't care to much. He paid the money, that the two guys Azumi was with, owed so the boss shouldn't complain to much, he got his money and Bel was glad to pay it as long as he got to keep her around. He stopped looking around she didn't listen to him. Now he had to play hide and go seek. Ushishishi his smile grew as he began his game. He didn't get to far hearing Squallo making a ruckus in the kitchen. He wasn't really planning on seeing what the big deal was till he smelt the food. He was hungry. He entered the kitchen finding Lussuria, Squalo, and Mammon all sitting around the table. Azumi was standing in front of the stove cooking something. What ever it was smelt good.

I was almost finished cooking the food. Damn I was hungry now the smell just made it worse. Something came up behind me and I guess it was a hug or something but I jumped in the end getting burnt, it wasn't so bad, just a big blister on my hand. "Ushishishi you need to be more careful" came the voice. I didn't need to turn to see who it was. I knew with out looking. He was the only person here who actually tolerated my presence I think. Sighing I tried to wiggle free but with no luck.

"Bel leave the poor girl be till the foods done." came Lussuria's voice. Jee that just made me feel happy that someone cared about the FOOD. Bel laughed before letting me go. I instantly went to the water running so cold water on the burn. Damn it to hell. It was gonna be nasty for awhile. "Here" I turned looking at him. He had a ice pack, I stared at him for a moment before taking it.  
"Thanks I guess" I said placing it on the burn. It didn't hurt to much I guess. Bel laughed taking a seat next to the one guy with long hair. I don't remember his name coz he left so fast but oh well. I finished the meal placing it on the table which the guys all took. So I wouldn't get my fill but at least id get some and damn it tasted good. Better then normal for some reason. I took a little more on a plate and left to explore my surrounding.

I don't know how I ended up in this room but I like it. It had stuffed animals, feathery things, everything soft. He he I couldn't help but go to the bed and start jumping on it. So very soft. I found myself laying on the bed looking at some things. Judging by everything this had to be Lussuria's room. I hope he doesn't mind. What if him and Bel wanna…. I didn't finish that thought. I just didn't understand that guy. Was he straight or gay. If he was straight then I don't think I wanna hang with him, he seemed kind of clingy and even a little nuts. I didn't get to think about that for long. Out of no where came knives. I think. I didn't get time to react, I got hit in my arm. It was only a scratch luckily who ever throw them didn't am very well. Out of the shadows came a Ushishishi. I knew it was Belphegor. Damn he wont give me a moment of peace. I could ask him now.

"Hey Belphegor"

"Ushishishi you know my name?" he said more then asked but I didn't care. What'd he think I was stupid or something. "You're a good cook, food fit for a prince" I still cant get over the fact that he's a prince.

"Umm thanks…. I think?" I said kind of confused. Completely forgot about the food I took till Belphegor walked over and took it from me eating it all. "Hey I wanted that" he just shrugged swallowing it all. I sighed sadly. I didn't get much food in the end and yet I got burned. "Oh well" I mumbled standing up from the comfy bed. "This is Lussuria's room right?" I asked walking towards him.

"Yup~" he kind of sang out. "Wanna see my room?" I didn't wanna answer that. He certainly was blunt and to the point.

"Umm no thanks, I'm good In here" I said sitting back on the bed. Getting close to him made him strange. What a strange prince I thought they were supposed to be gentlemen riding on horses and sweeping damsels in distress off there feet.

"Actually I need my room back. Could you take your chatting some where else?" Lussuria asks entering his room. Damn him I like his room and he kicks me out. Grrrr. That brings up a good question where will I sleep. "Hey Belphegor are you gay?" I know completely random up oh well I gotta know. He did his annoying laugh smiling huge. I swear if he smiles any bigger his mouth would eat his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"VOOOIIII!!!!!" came a shout in the hall way. I scared me to death I guess coz I jumped onto the nearest person which just so happened to be….Lussuria. I don't think Belphegor liked that to much, for the first time since I've known him for….exactly 2 hours and 17 minutes, he frowned. It was brief but I still seen it. I cant say Lussuria liked it either…he dropped me on my butt. Thump! that's the sound it made when I hit the floor. I yelped, I know a strange word to use but it was, before standing back up and rubbing my butt, god damn skirt. Ushishishi I glared at Belphegor before looking at the loud mouth. Bel just smiled big again before he too looked at the loud mouth. "The boss what's to talk you" he directed his words towards Lussuria. Great I have to be alone with the crazy prince. Lussuria squealed running out. I guess he doesn't get to see the boss guy that often. "And he said he didn't wanna be woke up at night" what was that supposed to mean exactly? Belphegor once again did his annoying laugh before the girly man left us.

"So where am I sleeping exactly?" I asked hoping for a good answer. His smile got huge once again before he started to walk towards me. He stopped right in front of me, I swear I could feel his breath on my face, he moved his hands to my face pulling me towards his. He's gonna kiss me! But he stopped mid way smirking. I was in a daze, I didn't notice that he stopped and was digging in my pocket till he stepped back showing me my phone. "Give that back!" I made a grab for it but he started running. "Damn it!" I shouted running after him. I chased him around for a long while till I couldn't breathe anymore. He stopped long enough to laugh at me before running off again.

"Great he never answered my question" I huffed and puffed till I could finally breathe right. That is when I finally left the room I was in, I'm guessing a living room having furnisher and what not. Walking down random halls I eventually find my way to a room where I heard a voice. Ok not a voice but a laugh a very familiar laugh. Belphegor. Sighing I knew he was my only hope in getting a room to sleep in. it didn't even bother me that he still had my phone. I knocked on his door which he was quick to answer. He stood smiling like a manic. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Right here" he said moving aside. This room looked like a guest room or something. "Here you go ushishishi" he handed you phone back still smiling before leaving me to rest. I test out my bed finding it rather comfy. Smiling to myself I look at my phone seeing he messed with it.

Grrrr I checked my messages seeing he had been texting Daisuke and Kevin. Great just freaking great. I open one message up and red it. 'This place is awesome I don't ever wanna leave' one said so I went to the most resent one I'm f***ing getting laid' my eyes widened in shock. My phone vibrated pulling me into reality once again. It was from Daisuke 'are you retarded don't even dare! I will never let you back in!' a typical answer from him. He really didn't want me messing my life up like that and I knew it. I didn't bother answering him no point in arguing over messages. I was suck here weather I liked it or not and so fare NOT. I laid down staring at the photo Bel had taken. I don't know where it was taken but it made him look dare it say it…….adorable! I don't know how he took it so coolly but it was just damn but id never admit it I barely knew him and from what I could figure he was gay.

My eyes slowly drifted shut much to my dismay. I wanted to stay awake a bit longer till I knew it was safe to sleep but that wasn't gonna happen I guess. I awoke to a loud thumb. My eyes opened seeing Bel's face at mine. Acting on instinct I jumped back forgetting this wasn't my bed nor was it as big as mine so I fell. On my side and it hurt like hell.

"Arg!" I cried standing up "Damn it cant I get some freaking sleep" I growled rather loudly. He just smiled big standing up normally. He wasn't alone either which embarrassed me quite a bit. My face turned bright red seeing that it was Lussuria, the little baby what's his face, I really need to learn names right? And the long haired guy who looked rather angry at me.

"Hi?" I said not sure what to do or say. Everyone looked rather mad at me except of course Bel. Why was he always smiling? Who knows he probably had a fun night with Lussuria. I really need to ask him huh. Lussuria came up to me pulling me forwards to somewhere. I didn't know the lay out just yet but when he was done he released. I was in a bathroom.

"Take a shower you stink!" he said plugging his nose. I smelt myself…..I really did stink. But that didn't explain why all them were in my room but before I could ask he left, just like ever other time I have a question. Oh wow. I undressed turning on the warm water. A loud knock came at the door.

"Can I join you ushishishi~" I knew instantly who it was. I didn't even get to answer he came in. I didn't lock the door. and I was nude. I grab the only thing I could reach the plunger and started hitting him screaming though it was to late he already seen my nude. He smiled bigger then ever before he retreated out "Ill wait out here for you then" he called laughing after awhile. I was beat red but I didn't let that ruin my shower I jumped in taking a really quick one before getting out just one problem… all my clothes are nasty smelly and I had none since I was kidnapped the only option was to borrow some.

I creaked the door open just a sliver seeing if the cost was clear. I thought it was but I was soon proven wrong. I was pinned against the wall. The force from the hit knocked the wind out of me. I opened my eyes seeing who it was. I had thought it was Belphegor but I was wrong very, very wrong. It was the long haired guy. He held his blade to my throat. I wasn't sure what to do till I was saved by Bel. I've never been so happy to see him till then. He got Squalo I guess his name was off me and out of the room where he and I were alone…so very alone…I was in a towel making this awkward…well for me at least. He just smiled like he usually did and handed me some clothes. I didn't say a word just ran back into the bathroom and put them on.

They actually fit me pretty well too, I knew they were Belphegor's just by looking at them. Purple and black strips weren't really me but it'd do till my clothes were done being washed. I walked out seeing Bel sitting on the bed in the room, that's when I realized I was in someone's bed room. Was it Squalo's? Is that why he got so mad? " Like my room? Ushishishi" my eyes widened this was his room. He had some unusual things I didn't even know what were, then some cute stuff like a stuffed teddy bear. I nodded just to be nice.

He was the only one here who was nice to me so I guess I should repay the favor. I sat next to him on his bed which was rather comfy I must say. His smile grew as I lied back on to it. And just like that he was on top of me. I didn't even look at him I was in my own world back at my own house with Daisuke and Kevin. He must have noticed my daze coz he whispered into my ear making me shiver. "Be my princess" I looked up at him slightly confused seeing as how I really didn't hear him the well. 


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at Bel for a moment before pushing him off of me. Surprisingly he was easily movable. He laid next to me in silence which made me a little nervous. I may have only known him for a little less then a day but I knew when he was quiet he was planning something. My phone went off breaking the silence. I popped it out of my pocket seeing who was bothering me at this hour. 'lets go shopping.' I read who it was from. Instantly I sweat dropped seeing the name. Belphegor. I looked at him he just smiled wide doing his usual ushishishi laugh. Just one thing. When did he texted that. He hadn't moved and I didn't notice his phone on him so….its Bel he can do anything.

"Fine by me" I said standing up. This could be a fun trip and when he turns his back ill run awayJ Bel stood up too standing next to me. I couldn't believe it. He wasn't smiling. Something must be wrong. Wait what? What do I care! He kidnapped me! Let him be upset about something it was none of my censer anyways. But his smile returned quickly as he looked down at me, since he was in fact taller then me.

"Your not planning on running away now are you?" Belphegor asked cheesily smiling at me. He figured out what I was planning that fast. Damn he really was a genius. "Lussuria!!" Bel called throw the opened door. I had a huge frown which made Bel laugh his ushishishi laugh. Yeah it was growing on me fairly fast. In a matter of minutes Lussuria came walking throw the door. He had a huge smile but it quickly faded when he saw me. This made me sad but I didn't let it show, he didn't have to like me, I just had to like himJ "come with us ushishishi" Lussuria raised his eye brow slightly looking at Bel strangely.

"But, Belly, you don't like to shop" Lussuria said happily. I was so lost it hurt to think. If he don't like to shop then why would he tell me we had to go shopping. "And dressed like that I don't think so" he pointed at me. Ok that stung a lot, I did nothing wrong, these weren't my clothes. "Come with me" he wagged his finger at me gesturing for me to fallow, I did. He lead me into his room where he threw clothes at me, I didn't protest though. I changed in the bathroom and found I looked rather adorable. "Much better" I smiled nodding. Bel walked in, arms folded across his chest with a small smile.

"What ya think?" I asked him twirling around. His smile grew back to it normally was.

"Perfect my princess" Bel said. I blushed a deep crimson glaring at him. I don't know why I was evening blushing to begin with but I was. Belphegor just smirked, which frustrated me even more! And he knew it! Lussuria rolled his eyes staring at me. I knew he didn't like me but dang it still stung!!!

I didn't let my sadness show as bell stood up taking my arm in his leading us both to the door fallowed by a sad Lussuria and for some random reason Squallo too. We all got into Bel's car and I finally realized something. They were filthy rich! The mansion the car all the clothes. These people were loaded. As we drove no one talked making it all awkward. We passed the club….I wanted to cry. I missed my two knuckle heads. Bel must have seen my depressed demeanor because he wasn't heading to the mall oh no. he was headed towards my apartment! I turned and look at him with joy filled eyes. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"VOOII!!!! Where are you going Bel!" Squallo growled out "the malls that way" he pointed in the direction of the mall. Bel didn't bother answering him. With in moments we came to my apartment. I leaped out only to fall on my face. None other than Bel himself had grabbed my foot as I jumped out and I fell on my face.. he just smiled his usual smile as I glared up off the ground at him. He let go casually getting out of the car fallowed by Lussuria. Squallo didn't bother getting out. I run up stairs unlocking the door and running in…only to find a empty room.

Kenny and Daisuke were out. I frowned heading to my room. I knew exactly why Bel brought me there. To get some clothes. I grabbed a duffle bag and started packing all the while being watched by Bel. He didn't say anything and he wasn't smiling his normal smile…it seemed sad…Lussuria finally joined us in my room. He instantly loved it.

"Adorable!!!" he cried grabbing one of my stuffed animals off a dresser. Yes my room was rather girly with stuffed animals posters, clean! Its hard to say but it's a cute room. I stood up from getting all my clothes when all the sudden I noticed something or rather someone missing. Bel was no where to be seen.

"I'm sorry" Lussuria said. He was sitting on my bed holding my stuffed animal still. " I've just been jealous. All the guys look at you and ignore me!" he cried. I smiled sweetly at him before going to him and hugging him. "I don't like how they all look at you" he murmured into my ear" I wanna be the only one that does" I was shocked he was gay what the hell "Normally I only go for dead men but something about you…something draws me to you" I was freaking out he had me pinned onto the bed now. I screamed I guess coz Bel came in. He throw one of his knives at Lussuria which got him off me. I finally breathed. I don't know how long that was but it was long enough for Lussuria to remove his jacket and my own. Nor do I know what had happened.

I hate men! Gay or straight! It didn't make sense if Lussuria is gay than why me of all girls! Belphegor glared at Lussuria making him cower in fear running out the door

"Are you ok princess" Belphegor asked me. I stared at him almost in tears before grabbing onto him. He embraced me tightly. He held me there like that on my bed for what seemed like moment but must have been a lot longer since Squallo came in pissed saying its been over a hour. Bel laughed his usual laugh letting me go, I grabbed my bag I had packed and fallowed him out the door. Lussuria wouldn't look at me nor Bel. Probably mad he didn't get to finish.

I sat in my seat and Bel sped off back home. Squallo was pretty made he really wanted to go to the mall I guess…. Bel parked the car letting us all out. I finally realized that it was a convertible! A bright red one! Lussuria quickly jumped out running into the mansion. Squallo glared at me before fallowing Lussuria. It wasn't my fault Bel had other plans! I grabbed my bag heading in side. I was being so cooperative for a captive.

Belphegor fallowed after me laughing and smiling as we walked down halls. I didn't know where I was going really that's why he was laughing so much. Finally I got fed up and just sat now.

"Awe princess you were so close too" Belphegor said opening the door next to me and walking in. I growled in frustration getting up and looking inside. It was my "room" Belphegor smiled wildly from off my bed! I glared at him going over and pushing him off…or at least tried to. He grabbed my pulling me down on top of him. I blushed a deep crimson again trying to get off. I struggled desperately trying to get free. He knew it too but didn't release me. He just held me there staring at me…I think. 


	7. Chapter 7

~~~Belphegor's pov~~~  
I smirked to myself as Lussuria lead her to the shower in MY room. I fallowed after them but waited for Lussuria to leave before making my move. I knocked and asked to come in. She forgot to lock the door Ushishishi. In the end though I got hit with a plunger several times.  
I wanted to bring her home to get some clothing but sadly Lussuria and Squallo joined us Ushishishi oh well. I fixed my tiara before speeding off to her apartment. she tried to escape but I caught her Ushishishi fell flat on her face.

I walked in on Lussuria after hearing Azumi scream. I was horrified the one I thought was least likely to hurt her was on top of her nearly raping her! I sent a knife flying at him, hit him too. He scampered away instantly seeing me. I held her there for what seemed like a second. Ushishishi I was enjoying it too. I could have taken her right than and there.....but I didn't. I wanted to...but something in me stopped me.. and I don't know what.

Never before had I had a problem with such a thing, but for some reason seeing her so venerable hurt. thankfully Squallo came and told us to hurry up. I need some time to think. I brought everyone home and harassed her for a bit longer. she was looking for her room:3 she almost found it too but she stopped so I walked in and laid down on her bed, she fallowed soon after. she tried to push me off but I pulled her on top of me. for some reason it just seemed right that she be right there but she wanted off, badly. I held her there just thinking while staring at her.

~*~*~*~*~*Azumi's POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
I just sat there I didn't know what to do so I let him hold me there till he got mad and pushed me off and left my room….frowning…something was bothering him..…and for some reason that was bothering me…which frustrated me more! Id just met him, he kidnapped me, harasses me, saves me, and then gets mad….I didn't understand any of it. I needed to take my mind off this all of this.. So I did something I know I probably shouldn't have done. I called someone. If Bel caught me on the phone…I think he'd take it away for good so I went in the bathroom and called Kenny and Daisuke. Kenny picked up. I knew I was risking a lot calling them but I need someone to talk to.

"Guess who" I said happily I heard him gasp and what sounded like he dropped the phone coz it sounded like it hit something.

"Where are you!?!" he said angry but more worried. I knew he was just mad that it was there fault I was here but I wasn't bitter id rather be here then them. I could hear Daisuke in the background telling him to tell me hi and how was I and other questions that made me laugh. "Azumi are you alright"  
"Yes I'm fine there not so bad, actually, and I don't know where I am. So mansion some where." I replied sitting down on the tub side. It felt wrong to be doing this but I was a captive and I was suppose to rebel against them…right?

"I promise well get you out of there! Were working on it now so don't worry…" Kenny said sadly, then the phone made some noises and Daisuke's voice said a loud hello.

"Hey"

"We miss you sooo much its just not the same without you here!" he said happily clearly trying to lighten the mood. A tear rolled down my eye. I misses them to more then I ever thought possible. "Be safe there! Those guys are the badest of bad, murders!!!" that was a hard picture for me to even begin to picture. Them murders didn't seem possible…but it was…and I knew it deep down..

"Yeah I know" I said then a noise distracted me from our conversation. My room door clicked unlocked and was opening "Gotta go bye" I whispered hanging it up and flushing the toilet to make it seem like used it. Who ever it was started banging on the bathroom door. I gulped before opening it seeing it was the child….what was his name again Mammon! He was floating in front of me making me nervous.

"Make supper" he simply said before floating off out of my room and down the halls. I sighed before fallowing after him. This was my new job I suppose till they got sick of me. Mammon lead me to the living room where everyone was…..except Bel…. From there I was able to find the kitchen. I made rice balls, some sweet and sour chicken, and egg rolls nothing special but very filling. And as it finished, much with Squalo's complaining, he needs to get a girl friend or something, I loaded it up on the cart and wheeled it out to everyone…except Bel… who was no where to be seen still.

So I took enough for the two of us and brought some to his room, Lussuria gave me directions. I knocked and waited for a response but none came. So I opened the door and found…..no one. I sighed leaving the food on his bed leaving to my own room where I ate my food alone and in silence. Then I slept being plagued with Bel…I woke in the middle of the night in tears. I didn't understand why either.


	8. Chapter 8

"Calm yourself Azumi" I said to myself. "Relax forget about him" I whipped the tears off my face standing up. "He'll be fine. He's a murder, he can take care of himself" I tried to convince myself "Why am I even worrying about him! Its not like he matters I've known him for 2 days and he kidnapped you Azumi, KIDNAPPED, stole you from your friends!….then why am I having feeling for him? If he doesn't matter?" I sighed looking at myself in the mirror of my bathroom. I looked like hell. "Awe hell!" I cried smashing my fists into the mirror.

The blood just slide down my hands and i didn't bother stopping it. I was tired and confused and the only ones who could help weren't here. "I cant like him….he kidnapped me. I'm just here till he gets his money, that's the only reason I'm here right?" I sighed sitting on the floor holding my head. My bloody hands dripped every where. My clothes where soon stained but that didn't matter. I stayed there for a long time till I was found by someone i was shocked just at seeing him. He wasn't the one I thought would find me. He stood there rather shocked staring at me, he sighed and picking me up and placing me on my bed and getting bandages for my hands. I didn't protest, didn't say a word just sat there looking at the ground. What could I even say. As he bandaged my hands i stared at him some trying to think but just drew blanks.

"Ushishishi what were you doing princess?" he asked staring at the blood on my face smiling like a mad man. "Your blood-"

"I wanna go home" I whispered looking away from him. His smile faded instantly into a frown. I couldn't bear to look at him. He got up and walked out just like before. "I'm sorry Bel...." I passed out from lack of blood.

He stormed out of Azumi's room. Such a good moment ruined by a simple words, a constant nagging thought brought true. She was him ransom, only here till he got his money. She'd eventually leave him which bothered him greatly. He left to go check on the other two to see if they were near the amount they owed. No where near! His smile grew wide as he headed back to his room finding the done Azumi must have left. His smile turned more sincere as he went to her room to find a horrible site.

Azumi on the floor in a puddle of her own blood! He stared at her looking for a sign of life. She blinked! He picked her up placing her on her bed. He picked her up placing her on her bed. The sight of her blood excited him beyond belief! She didn't look up at him her gaze continually on the floor only the occasion glance at him but was quickly back to the floor. He laughed at how this girl had such an effect on him.

"I wanna go home" those words stung worse than any wound he could receive. He it up and left. If it came down to it....he'd make sure she had no other home to return to other than his. That made him laugh, but the words she said sang in his head again. He'd have to distract him self again. Ushishishi.

I woke some time later i assume to some one shaking me. My eyes flutter open slowly as the pain from my hands shoots throw me. I groaned focusing on Lussaria and Squalo both seemed annoyed.

"Voiiii!!! Bel says we have to take you to get new clothes so get up" Squalo growled glaring down at me. I guess he wasn't warning up to me like Bel and Lussaria did. Lussaria stood there smiling at me big handing me more clothes he had got out of my bags. I didn't feel much like yelling at him going through my things so i just nodded taking them. I changed in the bathroom as fast as i could. Someone knocked scaring me. I opened the door to find Lussuria there smiling big still.

"We need to change your bandages sweetie" he chipper gently guiding me to sit so he could dress them right. I didn't fight him something in me just wasn't right. "Sweetie what's wrong your not yourself?" I looked up at him.

"Just thinking is all don't worry" I tried to convince him but it didn't work. I shifted on the toilet seat where I was sitting. Strange really I use the stuff in my bathroom to sit. I need to get chairs for my room one of these days.

"Come now tell me" he said way to nicely so I gave in with a loud sigh. I was really warming up to him despite what happened back at my place.

"I think I'm....falling...for Bel" I hid my face in my hands "and I've only known him for 2 days I just don't understand it all!!!" I was now crying and again I didn't know why. "I don't belong here! I wanna go home"

"Awe sweetie don't say that of course you belong here. Everyone is happy your here" I looked up at him he was smiling so warmly it made me break down more "And its ok you have feelings for Bel there's nothing wrong with that...kinda" kinda? "It may not be the best thing but you cant fight the feelings you have" he sounded kinda hurt but didn't show it. He finished with my hands and helped me to my feet being wobbly and all. And with that we were off to the mall for real this time. "Where would you like to go sweetie?" 


	9. Chapter 9

"Hot topic if its not to much trouble" I had a friend who worked there and id love to see how she was. Squalo drove this time, since Bel was no where to be seen. We it to the mall fairly quickly, no one said a word the whole ways which was rather scary. I lead them to hot topic finally smiling. The shop itself was virtually all black and purple the racks were full of various disturbing little figures that were oh so adorable and the clothes hung up in the racks set randomly throw out the shop. Band tees hanging on the walls and the cashier place dead center to watch everyone.

Lussuria looked scared he didn't wanna go in but he had to help sick out clothes for me. Squalo went off on his own looking at stuff. An employee came and took one look at me before pouncing on me. I giggled like a mad fan girl who had just found there ideal.

"Azumi!!!" she cried hugging me to death. "I've been so worried!!! Kenny told me what happened to you I'm so glad you got away!" her attention turned to Lussuria who was standing behind you smiling coolly throw his shades. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Lussuria one of my captors. He brought me here to get clothes" I smiled explaining it to her "and Squalo's somewhere around here" I glanced around looking for him but didn't see him anywhere.

"You mean the girlie man that's looking at pink tank tops over there?" she pointed him, who was in fact looking at pink tank tops. I burst out laughing seeing that. Him of all people shopping for a tank top was just priceless. How I missed Rin and her little jokes.

"That would he him." we both laughed even Lussuria did a little. Squalo came over to use with a evil glare.

"What are you laughing at trash?!" he growled referring to me. I just smiled sweetly at him before turning my attention to Rin who looks angry.

"Hello miss may I help you find the right size?" Rin asked acting like a model employee. Squalo lost it fast. He pulled out his sword directing it towards her. "Awe look how long it his sword is! Its a penis substitute ya know!" Rin yelled for the whole store to hear. I burst out laughing again. I was sure asking for it. Squalo growled storming out me the store knowing he couldn't do anything to her. "Awe did I make the poor lil girl cry?" Squalo glared once more before vanishing out of the building.

"Rin your so mean!" i joked hugging her again. That's when i noticed Lussuria running around the store grabbing clothes for me to try. He came up and pushed me into the changing room. I tried some on seeing what he was making me try was shocking. All seemed to be skimpy things! But what could i do he was the one paying. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.....yeah right a house full of men and Me in clothes that barely covered anything yeah it was gonna be troublesome. I came out sighing. "they all fit..."i said looking down away from the two that were chatting it up. Lussuria smiled huge pulling out some cash.

"Thank you" Rin said grabbing the money from him. He nodded smiling at me as Rin packed all the stuff up in a bag for us. "There ya go Azumi" she laughed a little seeing what I was getting "What got a special man to show off your body too?" my smile faded and I looked away sad. ~ yeah a real special one~ I said sarcastically to myself in my head.

"How would you like to come with us?" Lussuria said. My eyes nearly shot out of my head. What was he asking her that for?

"Do I really get a choice?" she asked knowing he was gonna take her with wither she liked it or not. Poor Rin I didn't mean to get her involved in all this. My frown seemed to be plastered on my face. "don't worry Azumi I was getting bored with the same routine anyways" that didn't help none. I knew she loved her job here at the store. I was her dream job after all! Now I ruined it…. Lussuria smiled gesturing for the door. She smiled nodding as she grabbed her stuff and a few out fits. What'd it matter now she was gonna be fired for not showing up anyways. "Lets go Azumi!" she called running out the door.

I fallowed…slowly but I fallowed. We all headed back to the mansion. Rin the whole way kept harassing Squalo about his hair being so long it look like he was a girl. Funny really if it weren't for the fact he'd probably kill her later on. Rin was oblivious to the fact that she was in a car with two criminals. I just tried to act like i wasn't upset but i wasn't to convincing. As we pulled up to the mansion we were greeted by a smiling Bel and mammon who were on the balcony talking. Bel waved leaving coming down and meeting up at the door.

"Did you pick out good clothes like I asked?" Bel asked directing it towards Lussuria. He nodded winking. That's when Bel noticed Rin who was still harassing Squalo. "who's that?"

"Rin be my name cutie and who might you be?" Rin said offering her hand to him. I wanted to slap her hand and slap her but I didn't. Rin didn't know i liked him so I couldn't be mad. Bel just looked at er hand than back to me.

"Why is she here?" he asked me but i pointed to Lussuria who smiled sheepishly.

"Azumi was so happy at the store seeing her I thought why not bring her back to keep her happy" Lussuria explained it, made sense I suppose. Bel actually frowned turning away from them. He placed a arm around my shoulder and lead me away.

"You take care of her than" he said waving as he walked away. I gulped Bel was leading me back to his room I think. That couldn't be good. Rin smirked watching as they walked together Bel leading Me away. She know instantly why i had gotten all the sexy clothes. she turned to Lussuria smiling big.

"Which way did girlie boy go?" she asked smiling all the while. Her new favorite hobby. Lussuria smiled pointing to the left. Rin instantly took off going to find Squalo.

Bel lead me back to his room where he sat me on his bed and just stared with a huge smile. I couldn't look him in the eyes knowing I was beginning to fall for him. All he did was smile huge not saying anything for a good hour or so only a knock on his door brought us both back into reality.

"Azumi!" Rin's voice called throw the door. Instantly I got to my feet to open it but Bel stopped me mid way pushing me back to his bed going to the door. Opening it both our eyes rested on Rin and Lussuria both standing with huge smiles. "come on I gotta show you something!" she pushed right past Bel not even giving him a second glance before grabbing my wrist and pulling me to my feet running out the door. On reflex or instinct Bel instantly grabbed my other hand looking at Rin with a frown.

"No one cuts into a prince's time" Bel's voice was more dark, more evil. Rin looked at him to me uncertain with what to do, reluctantly she let me wrist go, Bel polling me into his arms. He did his usual ushishishi laugh as he pulled me back into his room. Rin stared at us both confused as Bel closed his door in there faces.

"You acting weird Bel" I said looking away from him still. He laughed again before taking a seat next to me. I felt the atmosphere better us darken, more serious like. In one swift movement he pulled me into his chest.

"Princess I have to tell you something" he started, his voice full of sadness make me feel sick. I didn't say anything just waited for him to continue "I'm gonna be leaving you soon" my hear sank "its time I do my purpose in the Varia." that confused me a bit wasn't he already doing his job? "I'm gonna be in a fight soon ushishishi" that didn't surprise me much there "but your prince WILL win and WILL be expecting you to be watching ushishishi" I pulled away from him so I could look to see if he was just messing with me but he wasn't, there was a frown plastered on his face, even if he had laughed it was half hearted. 


	10. Character info

So I realized now that I never described Azumi, Daisuke, and Kevin. See I originally posted the story on and had pics^^; I completely forget about it so my deepest apologies. This is what Kimi-Chan did of Azumi~! devitantart  
.com/art/KHR-OC-Azumi-131350815"(put the links together coz it wont work when i try to do it together)  
Azumi Fan art/a

Its really goodXD just its missing Azumi s trade mark: her cat ears!! She wears cat hats and hoodies with cat ears, if you haven t noticedXD photobucket .com/albums/f208/Ayu_  
that s how she looks normally/a  
that s what she looks like, the picture that inspired her~!! But ill described her incase some are to lazy to click the link. She s has long pink hair, naturally brown though. Big bright blue eyes, is on the thinner side average height, and very pale.

Daisuke  
photobucket .com/albums/kk121/afreakchemicalreaction/anime%"  
Daisuke/a  
He has medium white hair with a light purple streak down it, dyed of course, smokes on occasion, is average height and weight, alright built. He has light green eyes and is pale but not as pale as the other two. He often times were goggles and white clothing.

Kevin(Kenny)  
photobucket .com/albums/kk121/afreakchemicalreaction/anime%20people/normal_1164042086_i_1389_/a  
He has shorter black blue hair, is a bit taller then Dai, and his more muscular then Dai. He has dark blue eyes that look almost black and hes as pale as Azumi. He always wears dark clothes, long sleeves and pants, but wears more classy clothes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why?" was all I managed to say. His smile instantly appeared as he released me, as a result I fell on my butt with a loud thump.

"You can go now" he said waving for me to leave. "The prince is done with you now go ushishishi" I sweat dropped he was bi polar! I stood walking out but didn't get to even close his door before he fallowed after me. Eventually I did manage to find Rin so I could see what she wanted the only thing, she was asleep. . on Squalo's bed. Funny really if Squalo wasn't about to cut her to pieces. Quickly I did the only thing that came to mind. I kicked him square in his well….you get it…he went down fast. Rin awoke to his cries of pain and instantly broke out in a fit of laughter.

"You go Azumi!" she sang springing to her feet to dance around him as he murmured swears. Bel laughed of course and Lussuria pulled me away. He brought me to the kitchen, I knew what he wanted, and what everyone else wanted. With a heavy sigh you began making what ever you could with the little food they had. Ramen was the main thing, but there was rice, there's always rice!, and a bit of chicken really nothing worth bragging about. It was a simple meal for simple people. Rin and me ate in the kitchen away from all the guys, funny how the Varia didn't have any girls in it.

"So you and that Bel guy are a thing huh?" Rin said taking a mouth full of ramen. I smiled big, same old Rin. But her question caught me off guard. All I could do was shake my head no. she laughed at me before continuing "really now? Then what's with the blush?" she was right I was blushing!

"It's not like that!" I said to quickly. "Him and me are-" I couldn't think of the right words. We weren't a couple, we were friends? Maybe.

"Ushishishi" this laugh came from behind me. His arm quickly snaked around my waist and pulled me into him. of course I had to blush embarrassing myself even farther. Bel just laughed again looking at me. "Princess its time to go" it confused me for a minute before he lead me out of the mansion to a car that Lussuria was driving. Another vehicle was full of the other guys but Squalo who was in Lussuria's car. Bel sat me next to him in the back seat, Rin next to me. "drop her off" Bel's voice was kind of dark again. Lussuria just nodded speeding off. Why must they all speed?

"Well Azumi it seems like I get to go home" Rin said kind sad, "but don't worry ill be sure to tell Daisuke and Kenny your fine" Bel glared her way.

"You aren't allowed to tell ANY one, where we are or that Azumi is with us" Bel's voice was covered in venom. Rin stared at him like he was insane. "or well have to kill you Ushishishi" Rin nodded with a warm smile totally blowing off the last part. She must not get that these people are murders that could kill her in a blink of a eye. Soon we were at Rin's place, I waved to her good bye.

"See you tomorrow Azumi!" she yelled this routee when on for a few weeks or so. I grow closer to Bel of course but Lussuria too. Strange I know but I found him adorable! Bel was too but in a different way. Rin of course visited everyday after that day. She loved to harass Squalo for some odd reason, I think she liked him, but who knows with her. Squalo grew more tolerate to her I know. He stopped yelling at her for every little mistake, or for harassing him. She even kissed him once, shut him right up!

Then on a Saturday after dropping Rin off we sped off to somewhere new. Lussuria had more of a need for speed then Bel did, which was rather surprising. By now the sun had set so it was rather dark, we finally stopped in a alley near a school. ~Strange~ I thought. What was even stranger was that there was a ring for boxing or something in the smack dab in the middle. I raised a eye brow getting out fallowing Bel. He lead me to the side where I stood waiting for what ever to happen to happen.

Some kids appeared, I didn't recognize any of them. Lussuria was talking to the one that entered the ring but I paid no mind to all the words. The one kid, with spike brown hair, kept staring at me then a piece of paper that he had. It frustrated me so!

"Ushishishi what's wrong princess?" Bel asked wrapping his arms around my neck, I seen the brown haired boy raise a eye brow. He stared at the kid to before laughing again. Lussuria started fighting with the gray haired guy that got into the ring. I had to admit Lussuria had GREAT abbs. And in that lighting he looked rather adorable. The other guy wasn't so bad looking either but wasn't that great at fighting since he was loosing and all.

The brown haired boy walked towards me, bel instantly frowned. I pulled out of his grasp meeting the boy half way around the ring.

"Are you Azumi?" he asked nicely blushing slightly, avoiding eye contact. I just nodded crossing my arms over my chest. "Your friends, Kevin and Daisuke, they told me to get you back." my faced went white as a ghost. "by force or choice" my eyes narrowed but I shrugged sighing.

"Fine, fine I'll go with you." I couldn't believe my ears, I was willing going to leave Bel…..no no I couldn't! not like that! I had to talk to him first….but then if I did go maybe just maybe I wouldn't have to talk to him and he'll come rescue(kidnap) me again. Then id know he cared! "just let me say good bye first" he nodded waiting as I ran back to bel. He was frowning, I knew he seen it all, heard it all. "Bel I'm leaving" I said quickly hugging him before running back to this kid I didn't even know! Bel didn't smile the hole rest of the fight, it hurt.

Lussuria had lost, though he thought he could still win. Then…..then something horrible happened….the big guy I never got his name…well I did but I didn't remember….he shot Lussuria in the back with his hand gun thing. He went down and I broke down. I cried seeing him fall, then the big guy just picked him up like he was a piece of trash. The stupid little baby that was on the kids side said that was the Varia way, but I had lived with them, I knew they weren't like that.

Then they just left, Bel didn't even say good bye, he only stared at me. The kid, Tsuna brought me home. I was greeted by Daisuke and Kenny of course but….I couldn't help but feel lost. Home didn't feel like home anymore. My room didn't feel like it was my own. The bed was hard, not like that one back at the mansion. And worst of all, there was no Bel popping out of no where to hug me or annoy me which ever. I stayed in my room the rest of the night just thinking hard on what to do. I didn't know my way back to the mansion sadly. I fell sleep late that night not getting much sleep.

When I awoke I knew what to do I'd just have to find that kid again. Surely he'd know how to find Bel. I stayed in my room the hole day till Kenny came in, frowning a sad frown. 


	12. FINAL!

**Lady hyena-chan:Sorry i had the wrong one up.~**

When I awoke I knew what to do I'd just have to find that kid again. Surely he'd know how to find Bel. I stayed in my room the hole day till Kenny came in, frowning a sad frown.

"Something's bothering you" he said sitting down in the chair next to my bed. I just nodded hugging my knees to my chest. He sighed heavily before rubbing his head "All I can tell you is, if he's still on your mind, then go find him, if he comes for you, go with him, and if he rejects you, you always have a place here." my eyes widened. He knew! I don't know how he knew but he did! He hugged me tight before going to the door. He opened it and in the door way was Daisuke, him to with a frown, just he was in tears. I held back my tears, I didn't want to feel bad about this.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" he wailed tackling me into a tight hug. I couldn't hold back the tears then. I cried hugging him back. "Please keep in touch! Its just not gonna be the same without you! Were like the three amigos!" I smiled throw the tears.

"I'll miss you too" I murmured holding him even closer. "you both are my only family, I'll never forget how kind you were to me all those years ago!" he sniffled whipping his nose letting me go. I sprang to my feet running into Kenny's awaiting arms. I knew he was fighting back tears. He maybe a macho tough guy but I could feel it. He held me tightly, his chin on my head. "were gonna make this last night together the best!" he grabbed both, Kenny and I, pulling us out the doors into the streets. He brought us clubbing, for the last time together, just the three of us. Bel maybe would allow me to go out but I know he'd come with. It was the best night too. We….. danced, we…. sang, we…. had fun…..just the three of us.

The next day I set out searching for the kid. I just hoped he was easier to find then needle in a hay stake. I search all over town not finding him and night was approaching soon. With a heavy sigh I turned seeing the school from the other day. Then out of the blue….the kid from the other day!!!! He was with his friends again minus the little cow boy. I ran straight at him, catching him just before he entered the building. Funny how desperate I was to find him and I didn't even know his name.

"Hey" I said waving "Do you mind if I tag along?" he stared at me like I was stupid or something. I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head. "Well really I was wondering if you knew where the Varia was" his eyes widened slightly. "it's a long story"

"Yeah sure I guess there meeting us here" he said pointing to the building. I smiled warmly as my heart beat sped up. I knew id see Bel very, very soon.

"Why are you looking for them?" the baby, like Mammon, asked watching me strangely. I sighed, did I have to tell them?

"I need to see one of them is all" I replied, it was true just not the only reason. The infant seemed to understand my un easiness to tell them. I fallowed them in, my heart ready to explode. I really didn't know how or why they knew of the Varia but I didn't think long on that. Then as we ran up the stairs, he came into view. His smile big and devilish till he seen me. It turned to a frown, a sad, sad frown but he quickly covered it back up with a smile.

I search the group but they were missing on….Lussuria. Had they killed him that night!?? Maybe he was just hurt? I hoped deep down that he was ok. I wanted to run over to him but we got put into a laser thing, so that there would be no interference? What was going on. And just like that the bomb guy throw some at Bel just to my horror, but thankfully they all missed thanks to some wind thing….and then…I seen Bel use his own attack…knives….this was his true nature, what everyone was talking about. He was enjoying the fight! Enjoying hurting this kid!

The boom boy made a directed him and Bel's blood was spilt. That made him insane….this wasn't the same Bel I knew, this was the real Bel…could I deal with that? I knew he killed but he enjoyed doing it. I sat down holding my knees to my chest watching in horror as the scenes played out in front of me. And then… the rooms started to blow up…one at a time…. Till finally only the library, the room Bel and Bomb boy were in, and as the count down went down, the two fought over a ring! A ring was the reason for all this pain! I'd kill Bel if he didn't make it out alive. 3.…2.…..1.…BOOM!!! Bel didn't make it…the bomb boy gave his half of the ring up escaping leaving Bel at the last second.

"BELPHEGOR!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the tears came streaming down. I felt sick seeing him, laying there, not moving. Then….then he started laughing! Holding the rings up, mumbling 'the ring…the ring…I…am the winner.' I wanted to kill him for all this! The barrier was released and we were free to move. Instantly I ran to Bel. Before I entered he was still laughing smiling insanely, but when I entered, his smiled faded instantly going into a sad frown. "Bel" I whispered kneeling down next to him, I hadn't stopped crying yet, seeing him like that just made it worse.

"I was so worried" he smiled weakly, raising one of his hands up, rubbing my check softly, before he passed out. The big Machine guy came for Bel. I fallowed eagerly after him not wanting to get left behind. They brought me back to the mansion with out a word. They barely acknowledged me in fact. When we got there they took Bel to get fixed up I assumed so I waited in his room. With in a hour they brought him in laying him down. Bel was resting so peacefully, in all his bandages. "Bel" I murmured laying down next to him, watching as he slowly breathed in and out. I fell asleep right there next to him.

"Princess?" his voice said. My eyes slowly opened seeing Bel staring at me, a worried look on his face. My arms found there way around him, hugging him. I start to cry but not tears of sadness but happiness. He was alive!

"I was so worried!" I cried burying my face into his chest, he didn't care that I was hurting him. He laughed stroking my hair nicely. It was paradise, truly paradise. "I….I…need to tell you something" I said polling my face out of his chest so that I could look up at him. His smile turned to a frown. A sad, sad, depressing frown. "I couldn't stay with Kenny and Daisuke…not that far away from you….I think…I think I lo-" I never got to finish my sentence.  
~~~~No one's POV after the fight~~~~ He stared at her as she cried for him. He could barely focus on her but he forced himself to raise his hand up, to feel her skin on his, just once more. And then he passed out.

He awoke to her sleeping next to him. So peacefully…so missed guided. He spoke 'Princess?' waking her from her slumber. She hugged him tight, though it hurt, it felt nice. She cried into his chest. He stoked her hair taking in her unique smell, savoring it. Then she spoke, spoke words he didn't want to her from her, his frown returning. He knew if she ever did, he'd have to do it…..

"I think….I think I lo-" he cut her off, slicing her throat with one of his knives. Her eyes widen in shock, her hands raise to her throat as the blood gushes out. Bel quickly kissed her softly before releasing her. He watched sadly as she gasp for air. Then she lay limp in his arms. Her blood covering him, but he didn't care.

"My sweet, sweet princess" he said quietly stroking her hair again, with the same frown. "If only you hadn't said those words." with a heavy heart he stared at her, closing her eyes. "Princess, I wish I didn't have to do that but after all I'm a prince and no prince can have a weakness" he laid next to her enjoying the last time he'd ever see her. "So were more then what we thought ushishishi" He knew deep down she had fallen for him and he couldn't deal with that. She was his princess forever and always but she was also his greatest weakness, and in a life like his there was no room for weakness. He had fallen for her too…his only wish is that she hadn't fallen for him. If only, if only she hadn't loved him. Then things could have stayed as fun and games.

End~!!!!!


End file.
